The processes of drilling and completing well bores in earth materials using tubular strings are frequently benefited if the tubular string is prevented from fully eccentering and generally contacting or laying against the borehole wall. Devices, typically referred to as centralizers, are employed to provide this function of reducing eccentricity, or centralizing, the tubular string within the borehole. These devices are configured to economically meet a variety of drilling and completion applications.
As disclosed in Canadian patent application 2350681, filed Jun. 15, 2001 in the name of TESCO Corporation, the demands of drilling with casing lead to the need for inexpensive casing centralizers which are rugged, for example resistant to rib failure, comparatively easy to attach to the casing and able to withstand drilling rotation sufficient to complete at least one well.
Such centralizers are also useful for applications beyond casing drilling.